The Curse of Revenge
by lazywriter123
Summary: Its the early 1830s in London, Spencer learned that his dad was a murderer at a young age so he left him. But years later, William was back and ready for revenge against his son. Can Spence stop him and protect his friends and new love from danger?


I don't own Criminal Minds

This story was inspired by Sweeney Todd and the Jack the Ripper's case but has nothing to do with its actual plot. (Don't own)

Enjoy

**1824 London, England-**

A young boy sat in his room, reading as he usually did. He smiled brightly as he picked out another book that was his favorite.

His room was full of books and toys to play with. His bed was three times his size with blue sheets and quilt. The walls were painted baby blue and there was a large sun window that had white silk curtains. The boy was well dressed and had round shaped glasses on. After some time, there was a knock on the door. A maid came into the room.

"Young master, your parents requests that you come to the main parlor" she said.

The boy nodded and walked with the maid to the parlor, where his mother and father were sitting on two armchairs. Tea in their hands and some tea sandwiches on the coffee table in front of them. Their butler was standing near them with a warm pot of tea in hand. "More tea" said his father. The servant poured more tea into his cup.

"Ah Spencer, please come in and spend time with us" he said warmly.

The boy walked closer to his mother and father. His father, William, was well dressed like he was and had a strange gleam in his eyes. His mother, Diana, was wearing a long red dress and was adorned in jewelry. Her smile was warm and her eyes soft as she gazed at her young son.

"My son I understand that your studies have been beyond all expectations. We are so proud of you. Yet now you're almost thirteen, which means soon you'll be sent to more advanced schooling. There is a school for scholars and doctors outside of the city. After your birthday you'll be sent there until your education is complete. Then we can discuss your future as the heir to my fortune and title" he said.

"My birthday is in three months. I can hardly wait to go got school" said Spencer.

"Good, now you must be dressed into more proper clothing. There is an important dinner party tonight."

Spencer bowed politely and the maid left with him to go and dress.

#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Is mother unwell, father" asked Spencer. His mother started to act strange a few months ago. Talking to herself, having outbursts, and being violent as well. It worried Spencer greatly but his father just seemed annoyed and had a cold look in his eyes.

"Spencer, stay in your room tonight" he ordered. Spencer of course obeyed but he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The next morning, his mother didn't come to breakfast. When Spencer asked why she wasn't there, his father replied that she was sent out into the country to be cared for by the best doctors available. Yet Spencer wasn't a fool, naïve yes but a fool no. He knew something terrible happened but he wouldn't dare say that to his father's face.

It wasn't long before Spencer's birthday would arrive and Spencer was nervous but excited at the same time. Yet his father was acting strange. He was going out at night and came home in the early morning. He would sleep for hours and stopped talking to Spencer altogether. It made Spencer very uneasy. The night before Spencer's birthday, he went down to the library to find a book. Even though it was past his bed time. As he descended the large marble stairs he heard some coming from the dining room. He snick closer, clutching the lit candle in his right hand. The door was open slightly and he was able to peek inside. He saw his father standing next to a woman in tattered clothing and was filthy but her rouge make-up and very blunt advances on his father showed she wasn't just a peasant. His father was with a street-walker, he thought. 

But then he saw that his father pulled out a knife and stabbed the poor woman. Spencer held back a gasp, lest he wanted to alert his father that he was there. Spencer rushed back to his room and packed his things quickly. He couldn't stay with his father, it was too dangerous. Once his father was asleep in his bed, the maids helped him pack up his belongings in a small carriage. "Young Master…stay safe. Your name will be dangerous soon. Make hast to find the sanctuary north of London. There you will be safe and educated" said the butler. Spencer nodded, "Then my name shall be Reid. Spencer Reid." Spencer drove the carriage far from the mansion and from London.

Soon enough, the police found out that William killed eight people, including a friend of his, who was a count. But he managed to escape the police and now was on the run. For years people feared him but soon he was forgotten.

**1835- London England**

Spencer grew into a fine young man. A respected doctor and friend of the community. He spent several years at different schools studying biology, chemistry and studies of the mind. He also took interest in literary and of history. He lived in a lovely house in a wealthy part of the neighborhood. His past behind him and his future was bright.

He was sitting in a well known pub with his friends Derek Morgan, a successful business man. His friend Aaron Hotchner, a well-known judge, but he was once a lawyer as well. Finally David Rossi, who also is a business man. "So how is your wife, Derek?"

"Very well, she is with child now, had to believe this will be our third" he said with a smile. "Penelope is a lovely woman and a wonderful mother, I wish you only the best for your newest addition to the family" Spencer said.

"Here, Here" said Rossi as the rest of them smiled and chuckled. "My son Jack is going to law school in a few months. I'm so glad he wants to follow my footsteps" said Aaron.

"Well…me and Emily are trying to have children but we'll need to move into a bigger home" said Rossi.

"Spencer, have you thought about marriage" asked Derek.

"Of course, I truly want a family of my own" he said with a smile.

IT was at that moment a young woman with blonde hair came into the pub. A flowing pink dress and a white bonnet. A smile and glittering eyes. His heart stopped for just a moment. She came in with her father and as he talked to the owner, she looked over at Spencer. She smiled and waved, Spencer did the same. Her father noticed and walked with her closer to the table Spencer was sitting at. Spencer got up and took off his hat in respect.

"Dr. Reid, it's an honor to meet you. The famous doctor of London" he said with a big smile. Spencer shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you too, sir. And to also meet you miss." He gently kissed her hand and she giggled. "This is my daughter Jennifer."

Spencer heard of her before, her father was very wealthy and they lived in a beautiful mansion.

"Dr. Reid, I would love you and your companions here to come to a dinner at my estate on Thursday."

"It would be an honor." The man smiled and they both left. Jennifer gave a quick glance and a smile at Spencer before she left. Spencer felt his face heat up. He was so happy at that exact moment.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Meanwhile outside of the pub a man in black clothing and a large black hat was hiding in the alley. He had been watching Spence for a long time now. Soon he will make his move. He will get his revenge against his son for leaving him, for betraying him.

Not sure where this is going to go but if you have ideas lets hear them. Review please!


End file.
